


Stozier - "Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?"

by ChaoticallyWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, I didnt make this too romantic but oh well, M/M, i still suck at tagging, kinda platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyWriting/pseuds/ChaoticallyWriting
Summary: "Why cant you appreciate my sense of humor?"Requested by anonymous





	Stozier - "Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?"

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't specify characters or a pairing, so I just picked Stozier

“Okay okay okay- But then they were in fuckin  _hazmat suits_ -” Richie cracked up, unable to finish his sentence.

“Wh- Richie, what the fuck was this play??” Stan asked, giving his laughing best friend a largely confused look.

“And- And they  _lunged_  offstage- Instead of just walking–” Richie dissolved into even more laughs, leaning back on the couch with a red face.

“That… None of what you are saying makes any sense,” Stan pulled the blanket around his shoulder just a little tighter, glancing at the TV screen. The boys were watching Harry Potter, or at least, they were. Now Stan was just listening to Richie retell choice details about a play he had once seen.

“Hey- Hey Stan-” Richie sat back up, still slightly out of breath from laughing so hard. His hair was disheveled, and Stan resisted the urge to reach over and fix it. “What would my patronus be?”

“Your patronus?” Stan glanced at the screen again, seeing the scene with dementors playing. “Hm… A rat.”

“A  _rat?_ That’s cold, Staniel. _”_

A small smile crossed Stan’s lips. “No, but imagine; All the dementors are surrounding you, it’s the last stand, you raise up your wand, say the spell- and a tiny- pft- tiny rat just–  _pft_ – chases them off—”

For some reason, that imagery alone made Stan burst into laughter. Richie simply stared at him until his laughing fit calmed down.

“...  **Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?** ” Stan asked, not terribly seriously. Richie shook his head and grinned.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how your penguin patronus would just waddle after them.”

“ _My patronus is not a penguin!”_


End file.
